Electronic analog multipliers and dividers find application in input voltage feed-forward for direct current-to-direct current (DC-to-DC) converters, in output power control for voltage regulators, or other applications. A multiplier in examples is used as a variable current attenuator or variable current amplifier in automatic gain correction (AGC) circuits. In examples, multipliers are used in radio frequency circuits that use variable gain amplifiers and feedback to adjust amplifier gain to optimize signal amplitude for the input range of circuits processing the signal.